keeping_the_clans_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Foxkit
Small and springy, Foxkit is a ginger tabby with darker flecks over his back and between his ears, and a cluster of dark red flecks near his tail-tip. Although predominantly white on his chest, underbelly, muzzle and legs (up to his knees), only a small ring of white appears near the end of his tail. His small but wide eyes are a burnt amber, and usually narrowed as he often squints. In his right eye, there is a cloudiness in the inside of his iris, but he is not blind Story Foxkit was born to his parents in the late newleaf, and was last to emerge. Small and mewling, he was desperate for strength, and his mother tried to ensure that he had plenty of milk to sustain him. He was named Foxkit for his fur, and the way his tail started off especially fluffy and red, until the white grew out. After his eyes opened, the cloudiness of his right eye was spotted, but after a few 'tests' it was concluded that he could see quite well, and was not blind in that eye. His parents were unsure of it, but he made good progress alongside his littermates, putting their minds at rest. By three moons old, Foxkit had begun to show how energetic he was, and raced alongside his siblings eagerly, racing them, but always falling behind. He knew that he would never be as fast as his littermates, especially since he was prone to stumbling and falling whilst running, but he tried his hardest. STRENGTHS// He is very compassionate, and cares about how other cats feel. His energy levels, which allow him to race circles around his mother every night, frustrate others trying to sleep, but he can spend hours running and jumping and playing. His true strength is his ability to see in the night time - while most cats can see well in the night, he feels that his vision in the dark is better, though without a way to compare he cannot be sure. WEAKNESSES// Due to the cloudiness in his right eye, he, though he has not told anyone yet, cannot see as well in the day as he can at night. He is also rather small, as he was the runt of his litter, and clumsy on his feet during the day, which is most likely caused by his cloudy eye stopping him from seeing the depth of where he steps. Personality Foxkit is still learning and growing and forming his personality, but is a very cautious, playful young tom. He enjoys playing with his fellow kits and curling up in the warm nursery from sunup to sundown, and is usually more active at night, much to the disgruntlement of his mother. He enjoys talking and playing with other cats, and especially enjoys talking the other cats' ears off, but he can be an adequate listener. He cares for other cats, although he tries not to annoy and cling to them for too long. His energetic playfulness can occasionally get him into trouble, but his parents are sure that his energy will be a strength as an apprentice. Category:WindClan Characters Category:Kits Category:Tempus' Characters